1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to inter-organizational models and, more particularly, to a system and method for adaptive approximating of a user for role authorization in a hierarchical inter-organizational model.
2. Description of the Related Art
To gain a competitive advantage, information technology (IT) service providers look to utilize a single information technology service management solution for multiple consumers (customers). Security (e.g., Authorization/Authentication) and privacy issues play a critical role in the cost-effective standardization of service offerings based on a multi-consumer solution. In the service management of large scale information systems, the information that is managed is very granular. For example the INTERNATIONAL BUSINESS MACHINES configuration management database (CMDB) has approximately 1000 different types of configuration items. Often technological and governmental standards require that supporting tasks could be restricted to a particular user.